This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic games for simulating the play of athletic games.
People appear to have been involved in the playing of games since the beginning of recorded history. The almost universal interest in games seems to be due to the excitement engendered by competition and chance. Competitive games are probably more exciting, other factors being equal; but, they normally require that a number of persons be involved in each such game. Many competitive games require a large number of players, large fields, and a substantial amount of equipment.
Recently, various improvements in electronic circuitry have allowed the reduction in size and cost of data processing circuitry and have led to electronic circuits which simulate the play of various ones of the players in certain well known games. In these electronic games, a person moves an electronic player against electronic competitors thereby eliminating the necessity for some or all of the human players. Many of these electronic games are quite expensive. Often, the game must be connected to a television set to provide a display upon which the game may be presented and, consequently, cannot be moved from place to place.
Recently, a number of portable electronic games have been devised by which one or two persons may play a particular simulated sports game such as football, basketball, or baseball. These portable games have their own built-in displays and are much less expensive, in general, than those which must be connected to a television set. Their small size allows them to be carried about and used almost anywhere. However, these portable electronic games have relatively small displays, contain a limited amount of circuitry, and are usually powered by battery. Consequently, the portable electronic games heretofore devised have been relatively unsophisticated as contrasted to those which are associated with televison sets.
For example, electronic football games are known in which certain major actions of players may be simulated. Such games allow a player to direct a runner carrying a ball through a number of tacklers controlled by the control circuitry of the game or by another operator. Some such games allow a player to pass a football; other games provide a blocking feature. However, most such games only simulate an actual game of football in very crude outline.
It is, consequently, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic football game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic football game capable of play by two persons at a sophisticated level.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic football game operable at different levels of difficulty.